


The Human and the Monster

by Nori_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Chara, Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chara and Asriel/Flowey are not related, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Gender-Neutral Napstablook, Male Chara, Mentions of Derealization, Selectively Mute Frisk, Trans Mettaton, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, it just makes writing the story so much easier, there will be other changes to undertale's original story too, they don't know each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori_Chan/pseuds/Nori_Chan
Summary: A re-telling of the classic "Beauty and the Beast" but with Undertale characters.





	1. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to write this fanfic, but I had to change a LOT of things regarding both Undertale's and Beauty and the Beast's stories. Certain characters (ex.; Chara and Asriel/Flowey) will NOT know each other despite them being connected in Undertale and not all characters from Beauty and the Beast will be translated over (ex.; Lefou, Maurice, etc.). So there WILL be issues that simply ought to be overlooked. That being said, enjoy.

Once upon a time, there was a King and Queen who ruled all of the land. Everyone treated the royal couple with respect and loyalty, and all were quite content with their day-to-day lives. A golden age descended upon the villages that the King and Queen ruled which was only made better by the birth of the Prince, the couple’s first child.

Everyone had expected that that the son of such a sweet couple with such pure souls could not hold hatred in his heart. But the Prince was lonely. He had no other children to play with, and as he grew older and older, his heart grew more and more bitter. He was envious of the children in the villages who could play and run about all day; he hated being stuck in the castle. He wished his life could be more exciting, and he would do anything to break the dullness of his day-to-day life.

Unfortunately, he got his wish, but not in the way that he had wanted. With the death of his parents, the poor Prince only grew more bitter, and any child-like innocence he had had before disappeared. He grew to be too afraid to love anything and pushed those he had cared about away. He would disappear for hours at a time, lock himself in his bedroom and refuse to come out, and yell at the servants-turned-caretakers in an attempt to rid himself of the bad feelings that gnawed at his blackened soul from within.

He was only eleven when the Enchantress came knocking at his door. Bitter or not, the Prince had not deemed it safe to let a stranger into his home, and he suffered the consequences. Everyone did.

The staff was transformed into terrifying (albeit somewhat adorable) monsters while the Prince himself was forced to take on the embarrassingly fragile form of a flower. The Enchantress declared that if his soul remained black by his 21st birthday, his petals would begin to fall and everyone would stay as monsters forever. However, if he learned to love another again, the whole castle would be saved.

Fearing the wrath of the humans in the villages, the inhabitants of the castles locked all gates to the outside world so no one could come in. The Prince, hopeful at first, began to sink into a deep pit of despair that he was sure no one could save him from. After all, what human could ever learn to love a monster?


	2. The Decision

Frisk had never lived a particularly interesting life. They had lived in the same town all their life, went to the same places every day, talked to the same people… Really, it was quite dull. Not that they were complaining! They truly were happy to live a plain and simple life, even if they did long for adventure from time to time. They supposed they were old enough to make a life for themself elsewhere, but they felt in their soul that there was a reason they stayed in that little house on the edge of the woods.

The weather was nice that day. While they would usually spend their days inside, Frisk had decided that they would wander into town and finally run the errands they had been pushing off for a while. Frisk wasn’t a very social person, but the other villagers were nice enough to them to their face. Behind their back, though, Frisk knew that the kind residents talked about how odd they were behind their back. This didn’t really bother Frisk; they found it amusing when they overheard people’s hushed debates over whether the outlier was a boy or a girl. It was easy to just brush all of them off.

That being said, there was really only one person that Frisk truly had a problem with. And unfortunately for them, that one person decided to make his presence known when Frisk walked by.

“Frisk!” came the all-too-familiar shout, and they couldn’t help but scowl. Chara was such a creep, and Frisk always wondered why he would want to chase after someone who was so clearly not interested. They were debating whether to turn and reply or just keep on walking when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They shuddered from the cold touch.

“Frisk,” the voice repeated, this time with a bit of an edge to it, “why do you always ignore me when I say hi to you?” Frisk knew that tone too well. Chara put on a charming, confident mask to the rest of the village to gain their love and adoration, but Frisk could see right through him and his games.

Despite this, Frisk wasn’t a generally mean person and tried to be civil towards everyone. It was because of this that they finally decided to turn around. With the most indifferent expression they could muster, they simply raised a hand and waved slightly at the grinning man before them.

Chara’s grin turned a little less sinister at being acknowledged by the cutest person in town. The last time he had spotted Frisk wandering through town, they had not turned until the third time Chara prodded them. It infuriated him, but he knew he would have to suffer in order to gain Frisk’s affections. He would have them one day, he was sure…

Frisk sure was a fighter though! They were the only person he had not won over already, but perhaps one day--

His thought process was cut off when Frisk turned to leave, and it was his turn to scowl. “Woah, hey there!” he protested roughly, grabbing their arm and forcing their weary eyes to turn back to him, “Don’t you want to hang out with the hottest, most gorgeous person in town?” He added a cheesy wink which was almost enough to make Frisk gag. 

They held back, though, and forced a pleasant smile onto their face. They kindly gave a made-up reason for why they were busy with other things and excused themself. When they turned to leave, Chara looked like he was about to put up a more assertive protest when there came a great commotion up ahead. It seemed that a fight between two of the most infamous town drunkards (already wasted this early in the day; a new record, surely) were about to duel outside of the village’s only bar. A large crowd of passersby had gathered around them in a short span of time and were currently shouting “fight” over and over again. It was only natural that they would want to see some action; nothing exciting ever happened in this town, and they were all bored to tears.

Frisk and Chara both approached the mayhem unfolding before them. Frisk, not all that interested in watching a petty fight, used this diversion to sneak away and head back to their house. Chara noticed they had disappeared into the crowd and wanted to chase after them, but since he was playing the role of the town do-gooder, he felt responsible to stay and break up the fight. There would be other days and other opportunities…

Once Frisk had slinked far enough away from the crowd and realized that Chara was indeed not following them, they allowed themself to relax. Though they would never admit it aloud, they were frightened of Chara; he was rude, brash, and there was something about him, something that lurked deep under that facade, that seemed so dangerous and sinister. They had seen his aggression before, always directed at someone else, and they did not want to be at the butt end of that temper. They had seen what he could do with a blade to animals before, and animals weren’t that different from people...

It wasn’t until they reached their home that Frisk truly felt safe. They threw themself inside and, already exhausted despite the early hour, went up to their bedroom to contemplate. They felt like they were going insane and had felt that way for quite some time now. Between a boring life and Chara constantly on their back, Frisk was more than a little tense. They needed to get out of this place, even if it would only be for a few days.

They turned to the bedside table and regarded the letter that they had received earlier that morning. Their family who lived in the village on the opposite side of the woods had been wanting them to visit for a while now, and this was just another letter urging Frisk to take a break in their day-to-day life to make the trek through the woods. Frisk had blown this idea off before due to work, but they supposed that the book shop they ran could be closed for a few days more… and, after all, who (besides Chara, Frisk thought with a shudder) would truly miss them? Maybe it was time for Frisk to finally make that trip they had been promising their family for so long. It was only a few hours walk in the woods; they could be there by sundown.

And so, with a good feeling in their soul, Frisk gathered up their things and headed off into the woods without a second thought. It was reckless, sure, but they truly felt as though they were doing the right thing, like this was destiny somehow. Little did Frisk know how important this decision would be in their life...


	3. The Castle

Frisk supposed they realized they were lost after about two hours of walking without seeing a single sign. Having made the trek to the neighboring village a handful of times before, they were quite certain that they should have seen at least one sign by now. Perhaps they had simply taken a wrong turn a while back, and they should retrace their steps?

With no better plan in mind, Frisk sighed and frustration and spun on their heel. It was getting dark, they observed as they padded softly along the not-so-used path they had found themself on. The sunlight that flickered in the holes of the canopy of leaves above them grew dimmer and dimmer the longer they walked, so they figured night might be upon them soon. The idea of being in the woods in the dark of night was enough to get their heart beating faster and their soul to quiver in their chest. No, no, they couldn’t think negatively; they would reach one of the villages eventually so long as they just kept walking.

But try as they might, Frisk simply could not control time, and darkness soon descended upon them. They cursed themself for having been so reckless, but they supposed wishing for the past to change wouldn’t really help them now. They would simply walk straight ahead in one direction and would find the edge of the woods at some point or another.

It actually wasn’t that bad out, Frisk noted with a positive smile. The air, cool on their warm cheeks, was the perfect temperature. The moonlight that shimmered down was oddly entrancing. And, best of all, there was no creepy Chara lurking around the corner, eager to frighten Frisk with talk of marriage. They shuddered again, but not out of cold.

They were certain that their plan of escaping the woods would have gone swimmingly if it hadn’t been for one minor hiccup: the wolves.

There was a reason why Frisk had always been told to stay far away from the woods, especially at night. The wolves and other predatory creatures who lurked in the shadows would be eager to have a tasty human meal. This idea had always frightened them then, but now, they did not think they really had no reason to fear the woods. That is, until the howling started.

It happened suddenly. Frisk heard the howls, caught a glimpse of the lustful, glowing eyes staring from the darkness, and began to ran. They didn’t know where they were going, and they didn’t care; they only cared about surviving. They could hear the wolves giving chase behind them, but they didn’t have the death wish required to stop and turn around to look at the predators. Frisk kept running and running, swerving around trees and jumping over bushes, until they were met with an obstacle that they could not get around.

Frisk, in their attempt to flee the wolves, had failed to see the metal gate they had just run into. They fell to the ground and rubbed their throbbing head, but when they heard the nearby snarls and snaps of their chasers, they jumped back up again. Exhausted, their determination kept them going as they banged on the gate, begging for someone to save them from their certain death…

And, surprise surprise, whatever angels there were above heard Frisk’s call.

The gate gave in slightly, and noticing this, Frisk pushed it open and ran through the gap in the metal bars. They had just managed to slam it shut and lock it where the wolves finally appeared at the horizon of darkness, the sight of them too terrifying for the human to bear. Frisk, lying on their back, managed to kick themself away from the door and further into the courtyard to get safely away from the long, nasty snouts of the beasts that tried to squeeze between the rusty metal bars.

The wolves, infuriated for quite some time, eventually realized that there was no way they could get through the gate and slinked off back into the darkness in search of some other meal. Frisk was relieved, and when they shakily stood up and turned around to survey their surroundings, they were even more relieved.

They stood in the courtyard of a castle. This surely couldn’t be King Asgore and Queen Toriel’s castle, could it? The gardens, which they supposed must have once been magnificent, were overgrown with weeds and vines. The stone paths that led from the gate to the gardens and to the castle were in a state of ruin with their stones having been pried up and covered in dust. 

The castle itself was terrifying, the grand thing standing as a dark and menacing figure against the night sky. Frisk felt as if they were on the set of some horror story rather than the fabled abandoned castle they had heard mentioned so many years ago.

Having nowhere else to go and not wishing to face the woods again in the dark after that wolf chase, Frisk decided that they would simply have to hole up in the castle until the morning and find their way out of the woods then. Feeling both fear and determination surge again through their veins, they slowly made their way to the castle door, wondering if anyone still lived here after all these years. They figured not, but they knocked on the door anyway and was very surprised to find it unlocked. What a stroke of luck! With a final glance behind them and their soul flaring in their chest, Frisk sealed their fate by walking into the castle and closing the door.


	4. The Prisoner

Frisk wasn’t quite sure what to expect when they entered the castle. The floor and walls and furniture, which Frisk had assumed would be covered in thick layers of dust, were surprisingly clean. Some people said that the inhabitants of the castle still resided there, but most believed that they had simply vanished in the night or had never existed at all.

Frisk did not know what to believe. They felt as if they were dreaming even though they somehow knew this to be real. Just to convince themself, they absently traced a finger down one of the wooden walls as they walked further into the grand castle. They were greeted with the cold, roughness of the wood, and they shivered. Now that they thought about it, they were freezing! Perhaps there was a fireplace around here somewhere that they could light…

They turned to begin walking down another hallway when they heard the creaking of wood coming from behind them. They spun around on their heel and looked wildly about them. It was impossible to see very far in the dark, though, but they were sure that they could hear someone approaching. The footsteps stopped once Frisk turned around which made them believe that they were merely hearing things. After all, they were quite shaken after the wolf chase. 

They turned back around and continued walking, but the sound only grew louder and louder until Frisk was forced to stop, frozen in fear. For a moment, there was nothing but the sound of feet pattering against the floor until it stopped right behind the frightened human. There was a brief moment of silence, and then…

“Don’t you know how to greet a new pal?”

Frisk didn’t move.

“Turn around and shake my hand.”

Frisk took a deep breath and turned around, reaching out a shaking hand to clasp with the one that was offered to them, and…

A loud, farting noise rippled through the air, and Frisk could not help it as they giggled at the peculiar sound.

“The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick is always funny,” the person before her chuckled before stepping into the tiny circle of light that a candle next to Frisk’s head dully illuminated. Frisk’s merriment quickly disappeared as they took in the sight of him, gasping and again wondering if this really was reality or not. He was a… a…

“I’m Sans,” the monster before them introduced himself, his ever-present grin never fading from his face, “Sans the skeleton.” He withdrew his hand from his jacket pocket, this time whoopee-cushion-free, and Frisk tentatively accepted it. This was undeniably strange, but Sans seemed nice enough. Frisk introduced themself as Frisk the human, and this only seemed to make Sans’ smile grow, if that were possible.

“You’re really a human, huh?” Sans asked, and Frisk curtly nodded. “That’s pretty cool. My brother really likes humans, I think the two of you would get along well. He’s a real funny bones, that one; I’m sure you’d like him.” 

Frisk was surprised to hear that there were other people in the castle and expressed this shock. Sans only chuckled again. “Yeah, there’s lots of us here! Maybe I could show you around, introduce you to everyo--”

“SANS!” came the echoing shout from down the hall which was accompanied by the pounding of feet on the wooden floor, and Sans broke out into a cold sweat (was that even possible?) “I’m boned,” he mumbled right before the storm hit. A taller skeleton appeared and did not appear to be very happy. Thankfully for Frisk, he didn’t seem to acknowledge them for the time being.

“SANS, you KNOW you’re not supposed to be up past bedtime hours! We have these rules in place for a reason, you know, and you can’t keep going around and breaking them all willy nilly!”

“Sorry, Papyrus,” Sans replied, though he didn’t sound very sorry at all. His arm wrapped around Frisk and pulled them close. “I was just being hospitable to our guest here.”

The skeleton called Papyrus stared at Frisk for a long while before pulling Sans off to the side. Frisk listened in humor as the two “whispered” about them.

“What… exactly is that thing?”

“Well, it’s not a monster.”

“If it’s not a monster, then it must be… must be…”

“Must be what, Paps?”

“A HUMAN!”

With that final statement, Frisk was suddenly picked up off the ground and whirled around in the air by Papyrus, both of them shrieking in joyous laughter. If this was a nightmare, it was the best nightmare Frisk had ever had. 

The moment was short-lived, though, as Papyrus promptly set Frisk back down with a stern look on his face. “This won’t do,” he murmured sadly, “Flowey clearly said that there should be no humans in the castle, so I’m afraid we’re going to have to ask you to leave.”

Sans piped in before these words could fully register with Frisk. “Have you looked outside? It’s started to snow! I’m sure Flowey won’t care if it’s just for the night…” Sans leaned in closer to Papyrus and quietly added, “Besides, what if they’re the one to break the spell?"

Papyrus began to ponder this possibility, but before anyone could say anything else, a vine shot out of the darkness and wrapped itself around Frisk’s waist. They flinched in pain, and Sans and Papyrus both stepped back in apprehension. They braced themselves for the impact of the shout that came next.

“A HUMAN? In MY castle?”

“They’re only passing through!” Sans defended Frisk who was currently once again frozen in terror, “They’ll be out of here by morning if you just give them a place to stay!”

“Oh, I’ll give them a place to stay!” the mysterious voice boomed all around them. Frisk was quickly dragged down many twisting halls, the kind skeleton brothers chasing after them. They closed their eyes until they finally stopped moving, and when they opened them again, they found themself in a tiny, stone prison cell. 

“For trespassing on my property,” came the voice of the person that was just beyond what Frisk could see in the darkness, “You will spend all eternity in my dungeon!” With that, the door to the room slammed closed, and Frisk was once again left in the darkness and the cold.


	5. The One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm sorry about not updating this for a while. This fanfic, if I finish it at all, will continue to be sporadic in its chapter publications as I have a part-time job and am still in high school right now. Speech and Drama will be wrapping up within the next few weeks, so then, I should have more time to spend on writing this. Thank you so much for your support!

Frisk wasn't sure what had just happened. They supposed they had just become a trespasser-turned-prisoner, but everything had happened so fast, they weren't entirely sure if anything they were seeing was real. They felt detached from themself and felt as if they were floating high above their physical body. They supposed the dank, dark cell they were currently enclosed in was freezing considering they could quite clearly see their breath, but they didn't really feel cold: just numb. Numb and scared.

They shivered more out of fear than anything else. They did not see the monster that had locked them away, but the their voice alone was enough to send shivers down the human's spine. Yet, Frisk could not help but feel a certain attachment, a deep longing in their heart, towards the beast they had yet to catch a glimpse of. Their soul knew it was destiny that had brought them here, but their mind was too tired to process that and decipher what it all meant. Instead, weary and abused, the human collapsed in a heap on the stone floor and was quick to fall asleep. They had gone through enough that night, and their aching soul and throbbing body deserved a little break.

Deep in slumber, they failed to hear the door--the wooden door that led into the hallway, not the door to the cell--creak hesitatingly open just minutes after it had slammed shut. Green, thorny vines gently pushed the door until it gave Flowey, the master of the castle, a good look at the human in the cell. The bright colors of his yellow petals and almost off-white face contrasted greatly against the heavy darkness of the room. He was innocent-appearing enough now that his tantrum was over, but he was a monstrous sight to behold when someone pissed him off.

He was slightly more in the right state of mind (was he ever in the right state of mind, though? what was "right" anymore?) but his ever-present anger still burned through his stem and petals. Yet, for the first time in a long, long time, he felt... neutral? Curious? Something that wasn't angry? Having felt very few emotions for quite a few years, he didn't really know what to call this, but he felt it nonetheless. After all these years, this was the first human to come into the castle. Should that be... exciting? Or was this a cause for concern?

As he fought with what little mind he had left, Sans and Papyrus, who had been standing silently a ways behind the then-seething Flowey, slowly began to approach. Sans looked nervous, and Papyrus was too frightened to even open his mouth to speak which was definitely a rarity. Flowey did not acknowledge the skelebros as they approached, but he also did not immediately push them away or yell at them; that was a good sign, right?

"F-Flowey," Sans started tentatively, both he had his brother surprised at just how nervous he was, "Do you think this human could be the one? Y'know, the one to break the spell?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid," Flowey immediately snapped back, and though one of his vines whipped up, he did not harm Sans this time, much to the short skeleton's relief. The flower's ebony eyes never left Frisk still sleeping soundly in the room before them.

"Then," Sans continued as Papyrus quivered in sheer apprehension behind him, "Perhaps we should give the human a more comfortable room?" Flowey whirled around at this, vines whipping in the air but otherwise doing nothing else. Papyrus was quietly begging Sans to just drop it before they got themselves into more trouble than they were already surely in for speaking out of turn and letting a human into the castle, but Sans was determined to hold his ground. He was either really brave or really stupid for doing this so often as he was one of the few in the castle who vocally opposed Flowey on a day-to-day basis. 

This time, his bold questions were not for naught. A look of regret and thoughtfulness passed over Flowey's face just long enough to give Sans hope before slipping back into the neutral expression. Flowey turned back towards the human. _Could this really be the one?_ Flowey thought to himself, and for the briefest moment, he almost let himself feel hope. His flowers would begin to wilt soon, though, and even if this human _was_ the one they castle's inhabitants had been waiting so long for, why would they want to love a monster like him? But at the same time...

"Take them to the living quarters in the east wing."

...what did he stand to lose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to add that I am open to fanfic requests for Undertale and Beauty and The Beast if anyone ever wants to request anything :)


	6. The Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out later than I had originally planned, but unfortunately, that's how life works sometimes. Sorry for the wait, guys!

Hours had passed before Frisk began to stir. They had been having a rather foreboding dream--not a nightmare, not unpleasant, simply... strange. It felt like a prophecy of sorts, something that they should remember, but when they released from the tight arms of slumber, they could not recall even a glimpse of what they had dreamed. They felt uneasy as they carefully looked around without really taking in what they were seeing. They rubbed at their eyes droopy eyes. What time was it? Was it time to head into town? They didn't sleep in, did they?

It took nearly thirty seconds for the reality of their situation to sink in. They immediately began to panic as they realized that they had not awoken in their own bed; instead, they were sitting in a bed nearly twice as big and thrice as luscious. The room they were in was dark, but they could make out enough outlines of furniture to conclude that this was indeed not their room back at their house in the village. Where then could they be?

The memories started to come back to them then. The woods, the castle, the... monsters; it all came crashing in at once. Frisk became overwhelmed and started to sink into a panic, but it faded as soon as it arrived. Their determination, which coursed through their veins harder than ever before, was too strong to be extinguished so easily. Maybe... maybe instead of being overcome in despair, they should look around? They were a prisoner, though, but surely they could walk around the room?

Oh, yeah: how exactly had they gotten in this room? They remembered falling asleep in the little cage they had been thrown into, and then waking up here. Had that monster, the one with the vines that they never got a glimpse of, brought them here? If so, why the sudden change of heart? Not that Frisk was complaining; if they were to be a prisoner of this castle, they would not mind having a nice comfy room. 

They stood carefully from the bed, trembling legs sore from all the running they did last night. After a moment, they regained their balance and took some cautious steps forward. It took a minute, but they became re-accustomed to what walking felt like. The first thing they did was move over to the room's only window and drew open the curtains. It seemed the sun was just beginning to sink; had they slept the whole day away? What little light poured through the window illuminated the room, and the warmth of it on the human's face was very much welcome.

Now able to see around the room, they took in the furniture: a wooden dresser, a small bedside table, and a desk with a chair in the corner. It was such a simple albeit pleasant room. In fact, it looked and felt like a larger, fancier version of their own room. Frisk stopped to admire it for a moment before they turned towards the door.

It was unlocked, surprisingly. Shouldn't prisoners be locked in their room or something? Were they really even a prisoner? They stepped cautiously into the hallway, silently closing the door behind them and glancing around more in curiosity than apprehension. They tensed when they saw one of the skeletons from before (Sans? was that his name?) sitting slumped against the wall across from the room that Frisk had emerged from. He was fast asleep and snoring noisily, the sound reverberating down the hallway. The human smiled at the sight and felt their soul twinge in delight at seeing a familiar face in this unfamiliar environment. Sans seemed pretty cool last night; maybe they could become friends? That is, if Frisk decided to stay at all; it seemed they could make a break for it and escape if they really wanted to...

They did not dwell on this thought for long. They patted Sans on his shoulder in a friendly sort of way and continued on down the hallway. Sans stopped pretending to sleep and turned to watch Frisk with a wide smile as they rounded the corner, but they failed to notice this. The human pattered down every hallway they came across, determined to at least try to build a mental map of castle. They were at this for a good hour before they crossed paths with someone; a shocking feat considering just how many inhabitants of the castle there were.

The monster they had come across was a small frog creature that croaked in surprise when Frisk had nearly stumbled over it. The human made a similar sound, and after steadying themself, they knelt down to make sure the monster (which couldn't seem to talk) was all right. They had just gotten the creature to warm up to them when they heard talking coming from around the corner. Cautiously, Frisk stood up, the frog (Froggit, that sounded like a nice name) hopping off in the opposite direction of the voices. Determination flaring, the human steeled themself and walked around the corner, right up to two large wooden doors that would surely fly open if pushed. Frisk took a deep breath and walked right in.


	7. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I apologize deeply to anyone and everyone that has been waiting almost a year before an update. I am going to try to finish this before the end of this year! We will see how that goes, though, as I am graduating high school and moving on to college soon. There will not be any strict schedule for upload dates of chapters, so expect a lot of breaks between chapters. Sorry, but I don't like to force myself to write when I don't feel up to it. I hope you guys enjoy!

Frisk wasn’t sure what to expect to find when they pushed the wooden doors before them open. At this late hour, they certainly didn’t expect to find a huge dining room full of hustle and bustle. Monsters of all types whipped around the room, clearing off dishes from an almost 20-foot wooden table. Three chandeliers of varying sizes swayed ever-so-slightly due to the controlled chaos on the ground, causing their lit candles to flicker and shadows to change shape against the walls.

Frisk was too engrossed in the scene before them to realize that they were in the way, and it wasn’t until they were nearly trampled by a large monster hurrying past that they stepped back closer to the door. Blinking, they turned their head away from the dining room with the intention of quietly going back through the door, but it seemed they had already been spotted.

“H-hey!” One of the monsters near to Frisk greeted. The human at first thought that they were in trouble for wandering where they shouldn’t, but when their eyes landed on the friendly, grinning reptile calling to them, they realized they were in no danger. She was short, about the same height as the human, was a bright yellow in color, and had a tail that whipped around in excitement.

“Hi!” she cried again, shuffling over to the door where Frisk was standing. The human smiled and waved in response. “I’m a-afraid you missed di-dinner,” the kind monster said with a small frown. Frisk’s stomach growled in response, and the reptile perked up again. “I-if you’re hungry, though, I’m sure we co-could make something for y-you!” A dreamy look came over her face, causing her eyes to go unfocused and her grin to grow wider. “You sh-should really meet Undyne; she’s our head ch-chef, and she’s really g--”

“Are you talking about me to the human, Alphys?”

The loud voice boomed over the bustle of the dining room. Its culprit was a blue fish creature who wore a chef’s hat, an eyepatch, and a “Mew Mew Kissy Cutie” apron. She held a meat cleaver in her right hand, the kitchen utensil currently being pointed at Frisk. Her uncovered eye was narrowed and her smirk had an evil sort of tint to it. The human assumed this was the Undyne that had just been spoken of. The room instantly cleared as soon as Undyne came in, leaving just the human and the two monsters in the room. Frisk swallowed in fear, but Alphys, the yellow monster, was there to the rescue.

“Y-yeah, I was,” Alphys admitted to the chef, “but o-only because I was t-talking about how great you a-are in the kitchen!”

Flattery seemed to get you everywhere with Undyne as she was instantly beaming at the compliment. “I’m only great because I have one of the best apprentices in the world!” Her free hand reached out to pull Alphys closer, her arm snaking around the shorter monster’s shoulders. Alphys blushed in response, and Frisk grinned in delight.

“Now,” Undyne started in a much calmer tone, eye flicking back to Frisk, “I’m sure you’re hungry from being out cold all day. How ‘bout I whip you up some spaghetti, my specialty?”

“Did somebody say spaghetti?”

The kitchen door on the other side of the room popped open just wide enough for Papyrus to pop his head through. His smile grew wider when his black eyes landed on Frisk, and he began to walk over. “Ah, human, you’re awake! We have already cooked dinner, but a second dinner is certainly in order!”

Frisk opened their mouth to let him know that that really wasn’t necessary, but they were immediately cut off by Undyne’s loud voice.

“Yeah, we’ll make that spaghetti in a jiffy! Don’t you worry!”

Again, Frisk tried to protest, but in the blink of an eye, Undyne and Papyrus had zipped back into the kitchen to get started on the human’s meal, leaving only Alphys and Frisk in the dining room. It was eerie to see the room so empty after all of that bustling earlier, but Frisk didn’t really mind the quiet. It was welcome in their suddenly hectic life.

“Yeah, I-I like this place when it’s q-quiet, too,” Alphys broke the silence, seemingly able to read the mute human’s mind. Frisk turned to her, and they shared a smile before the monster led them over to a spot at the table. “I wouldn’t be t-too worried about Undyne, e-either,” she added as they sat, “She can be a bit s-scary at times, but she r-really does mean well. She’s glad that you’re here; all of u-us are.”

Frisk spent the next twenty minutes chatting with Alphys as they waited for their meal. They learned a lot in that time, including names of the different people who worked in the castle, a little bit about each of them, and what daily life was like here. The human had just begun to ask about Flowey, the master of the castle, when Undyne and Papyrus came bursting in, grinning ear to ear and holding a giant pot of spaghetti.

The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. Frisk remembered eating lots of spaghetti and Papryus doing magic tricks on the table. They remembered lots of jokes and laughing and the room filling up with more and more monsters who had came to investigate the ruckus and decided to stay. There was dancing and music as the evening grew later, and with all the noise they were making, it was a surprise that Flowey had not come to shut the party down. Frisk wasn’t really worried about that, though; they were just glad to have made so many new friends.

A dark green vine snuck slightly between the two wooden doors that served as the entrance to the dining room. One of the doors was pushed open lightly as Flowey peered in, his face contorted in rage at all the commotion. At least, that was the expression he ought to have made; instead, he wore a more neutral face until his beady eyes landed on Frisk. They were dancing with some new monster friends, laughing and having the time of their life. Flowey felt a blush tinge his face and felt a smile tugging at his lips. He turned away swiftly and closed the door just as a single petal of his detached and tumbled slowly to the ground. He sighed heavily and began to slink slowly down the halls and back to his chambers.

He was in love, and he didn’t know what to do.


End file.
